Os reinos em busca do Destino
by Suellen-san
Summary: Aventura, romance, comedia e mais um pouco. O título é temporário porque não via a luz e também porque perdi a primeira parte onde estava justamente a primeira folha com os dados importante. Hiato
1. Prólogo

**Aviso**: Terá cenas diversas como muita confusão. O enredo não é especifico, mas terá de tudo um pouco. Colocarei um aviso quando tiver cenas mais quentes, resumindo não são tão fortes. Vale à pena porque não tem nada de mais. Se caso tiver algo a mais irei avisar. Para quem curte Yaoi ou não leia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens aqui citados são meus aqueles que usarem seus nomes ou características sem minha autorização ficarei super chateada. Caso queiram usá-los é só pedir o mundo não ira acabar com esse simples gesto. Ou vai?

**Prólogo**

A harmonia entre os seres chegavam ao fim. Alianças seriam refeitas e aparências reveladas. Num mundo que são divididos em reinos diversificados. Seres humanos viviam em seus territórios protegidos e seres não humanos residiam em territórios longínquos. Não era comum a união entre eles, mas o destino assim o quis os unir.

Contavam-se mitos e histórias sobre um mundo em que não humanos e humanos passaram a viver como irmãos. Porém nem todos achavam possível essa união. Nem mesmo os humanos já que tentavam conviver ou ter alianças como outros seres.

Deuses andam entre os mortais manipulando e jogando com a vida deles. Nem todos gostavam de serem influenciados ou regidos pelo destino. Destino. O Deus que rege os seres e suas vidas. Controla a todos e a tudo, contudo não conseguiu prever o que os corações de alguns seres faziam. Claro que ele não dominava um único ponto. O amor.

Só que eles não esperavam que uma pessoa, uma humana, uma mulher conseguiria dominar o mais forte dos seres. E ela seria a chave para derrotar o pior dos inimigos o ódio que um único ser despertou. E assim começa...

* * *

**Nota**: E vamos lá de novo. Como eu já tinha comentado em outras histórias do mesmo gênero não vai fazer diferença se leu ou não leu "Meu anjo" e nem "Não posso voltar atrás" não vai fazer diferença. Porque são fatos que ocorreram antes dessas. E talvez eu não precisasse pedir, mas caso alguém goste pode enviar uma review não cai os dedos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aviso**: Terá cenas diversas como muita confusão. O enredo não é especifico, mas terá de tudo um pouco. Colocarei um aviso quando tiver cenas mais quentes, mas resumindo não são tão fortes. Vale à pena porque não tem nada de mais. Se caso tiver algo a mais irei avisar. Para quem curte Yaoi ou não leia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens aqui citados são meus, aqueles que usarem seus nomes ou características sem minha autorização ficarei super chateada. Caso queiram usá-los é só pedir o mundo não ira acabar com esse simples gesto. Ou vai?

**Capítulo Um**

Nos arredores do reino humano_._

Uma jovem realizava sua rotina diária, caminhava pela floresta a procura de uma erva que ajudaria uma criança na sua melhora de saúde. Conhecia como ninguém o poder das plantas e aprendeu sozinha a se defender. Não era normal uma mulher aprender serviço dito de homem já que elas eram vista como deusas do lar. Os maridos deveriam cuidar para que suas esposas desses filhos saudáveis e fortes.

A jovem Anne possuía uma aparência incomum, bela como a noite, cabelos escuros longos e os olhos da cor de mel deixavam os jovens pretendetes ansiosos pela escolha dela. Seus pais morreram quando ainda era criança. Porém não a impediu de ser forte e independente.

Parou ao escutar vozes oriundas da parte escura da floresta, sabia que ao sair das muralhas do reino estava à mercê do mundo. Os perigos ali não se comparavam a nenhuma guerra. Nem mesmo o mais valente homem se atrevia a andar sozinho pelo lugar. Observou ao seu redor e nada de anormal, seguiu seu caminho e localizou a erva.

Pegou-a e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta de repente vultos saltaram a sua frente. Ela recuou um pouco a espera de qualquer reação dos dois interceptores. Só que não viu o terceiro ser que surgiu atrás dela.

Tomada pelo medo ou pelo susto por ser pega de jeito gritou alto ao ser encurralada por aqueles seres. Escutou as risadas sinistras de eles ecoarem por toda a floresta.

Em alguma parte da floresta.

Três seres regressavam ao seu lar, fazia quase uma semana que viajam e o xis da questão era porque ele veio pessoalmente buscá-lo. Além do que o mais alto que os guiavam estava bastante impaciente e os dois que viam atrás não compreendiam o porquê de tudo aquilo. Sabiam que qualquer um poderia os buscar sem problemas, contudo ele vir era deveras estranho. Não que duvidasse da liderança dele, mas algo havia por trás...

O grito e as risadas chegaram aos ouvidos acusados dos três, os dois quem viam mais afastados não entenderam quando o que os guiava procurava a origem dos sons. Pelo jeito uma humana estava em perigo e assim que localizou o local o mais alto foi na direção do pedido de socorro.

Quando os dois deram por si o outro havia sumido, resolveram segui-lo. Os dois se olharam e chegaram a uma triste conclusão que eles iam salvar uma humana. A mesma pergunta se passava nas duas cabeças "O que deu nele para fazer tal ato?" E só souberam o motivo quando presenciaram a cena.

Nos arredores do reino humano.

Anne estava assustada e fez o que os seus instintos mandaram. Deu um chute no local mais sensível do ser que a segurava, descobriu que eram mestiços. Os mestiços, meio humano e meio não humano, não eram bem visto pelos reinos. Só que ela não sabia que seu ato deixou os mestiços furiosos. Sentiu os seus braços serem presos pelos dois que olhavam a cena achando graça. O que parecia ser o chefe do bando ficou furioso com a audácia dela.

- Solte-me... Por favor... – Suplicou pela sua vida e não estava gostado daquele olhar.

A intenção deles era só roubar o ouro, entretanto ao ser acertado pela humana feriu seu orgulho. Resolveu fazê-la sofrer e matá-la aos poucos, mostrou suas garras e quando ia dar o primeiro golpe...

Os dois que seguravam Anne viram um demônio de quase dois metros de altura dá um poderoso soco no mestiço. O mestiço se levantou e não temeu o demônio, atacou com todo poder que possuía, mas com um golpe mais potente jogou longe o mestiço desmaiou. Os mestiços de olhavam a cena temeram por suas vidas e o demônio sentiu aquele cheiro do medo.

O instinto de sobrevivência era maior que tudo, literalmente jogaram a humana que foi pega pelos braços forte do demônio. Anne viu dois vultos passarem por eles, mas não deu a devida importância.

Ela só tinha olhos para o seu salvador. Observou com calma o demônio de características exóticas. Moreno escuro, olhos cor de mel, cabelo castanho escuro e bastante alto.

- Obrigada. – Saiu meio tímido e fraco nem sabia se ele escutaria.

Ele escutou com perfeição e analisou a humana, tão diferente das que via. De repente ambos ouviram gritos de terror vindo de onde os mestiços tinham fugido. Chegaram à conclusão que os dois ladrões estavam mortos. Ela ia perguntar algo quando percebeu que o mestiço que havia apanhado do salvador da humana se levantar e iria investir novamente contra ele.

Com agilidade incrível para alguém do porte dele, com uma mão imobilizou o mestiço e gravou as suas garras no pescoço dele. A morte foi instantânea e após o fato urrou declamando sua vitória. Ainda impressionada pelo que viu Anne o viu a observar.

- Serei eternamente grada ao...

- Não me deve nada humana... – A voz grave e forte a cortou.

- Chamo-me Anne. – Falou com doçura.

Ele a olhou bem como um humano e ainda por cima uma fêmea o interrompia além de não demonstrar medo ou qualquer sentimento de repulsa com relação a sua espécie. Ele sabia que os humanos os odiavam pela aparência. Contudo viu aquele olhar um sentimento bom e ficou sem reação ao ver-la cuidando de um ferimento irrisório.

----------------

Os dois que mataram os mestiços voltavam quando deram de cara com a cena nada comum do demônio e a humana. Era estranho ver um humano tocar um ser de sua raça daquele modo. Olharam-se e resolveram ficar espiando a distância segura.

----------------

Anos sendo tratado pelos humanos como monstro sem coração e uma humana cuidando de um simples arranhão que logo seria curado.

- Não precisava. – Ela o olhou. – Obrigado... – Não sabia por que estava sendo gentil. - Anne.

- Disponha... – Estava gostando daquele por assim dizer diálogo. – Não sei seu nome.

- Sou... – Estava gostando da aproximação. – Sou o mestre dos demônios.

- É um título? O que desejo saber é qual é seu nome?

- Tem certos nomes que não devem ser ditos. – Aquele olhar puro dela. – E meu nome é um deles.

- Hum...

- O que foi?

- Então vou lhe dar um nome. – O demônio não estava entendo aquela conversa. – Juan.

Ele a olhou sem compreender, Anne terminava de fazer o curativo improvisado. E na visão dele, a humana era surpreendente e especial.

- Mestre é muito formal.

- Quando assumimos o cargo perdemos os nossos nomes e somos chamados pelo título. – Não sabia por que comentava aquilo com ela. – Porém... – A curiosidade consumia e fez a pergunta. – Porque Juan?

- Era o nome do meu pai. – Viu a tristeza naqueles olhos tão puros.

- Sinto por ele. – Não acreditava que estava sendo sentimental demais.

- Tudo bem. – A sombra da tristeza passou. – E mais uma vez obrigada.

Não esperou pela ação dela que o abraçou já ele demorou um tempo a retribuir o abraço e gostou da sensação. Algo em seu coração o deixou aliviado e feliz, vendo aquele ser segundo ele frágil e menor que si o tratando como igual.

-------------------

Os dois que observavam a cena não tinham palavras para o que viam e ouviam apesar da distância enorme. E não verem muito bem a humana, mas as palavras dela tiveram um efeito sobre o mestre deles. Todos sabiam que ele não conheceu seu pai e isso o desarmava. Continuaram a vigiá-los já que um soberano era um alvo fácil fora do seu território.

No reino dos anjos.

Especificamente em uma casa simples algo não estava nada bem, os servos estavam escutando passos e a voz elevada de um anjo. No andar de cima uma briga estava se iniciando, pai e filho não conseguiam dialogar. O único filho do chefe da guarda real estava decidido iria embora e estava com uma mochila com o necessário nas costas.

- Rafael! – Um desesperado pai tentava impedi-lo.

O anjo parou no meio do corredor, se virou olhando o pai e podiam-se ver as diferenças entre eles. Como todos os anjos ele tinha a pela clara, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. A maioria dos anjos possuía alguma característica dominante como pele clara, olhos claros e cabelos claros.

Contudo Rafael era moreno claro, cabelo castanho com olhos azuis; o mesmo porte do pai e os olhos da mãe. Porém o resto era estranho como se fosse um demônio no corpo de um anjo.

- Galileu... – A voz do filho era triste.

- Fique. Eu falo com o líder e...

- Nem você e nem Gabriel podem em ajudar. – Cortou o. – Tudo já foi decidido. O que eu fiz não tem perdão e nem volta...

- Pare! – Não ia deixá-lo ir.

Rafael viu as lágrimas brotarem da face do pai. Não tinha volta, os outros anjos não toleravam anjos como ele, fora das regras da sociedade angelical. Eles não matam, não usam energia negra e entre outros cultos ditos demoníacos eram permitidos.

- Eu não vou... – Tentou se aproxima dele.

Nem terminou a frase só sentiu o impacto do soco de Rafael, bateu com violência no final do corredor e escutou o urro da boca do seu filho. O viu sair de casa sem ser impedido pelos servos. Uma das servas foi ver se tudo estava bem, encontrou Galileu sentado no chão.

- Senhor...

- Eu o pedir... – Ela estava preocupada. – Porque você nos deixou?

A serva o viu olhar a pintura da família, nela estava o recém nascido Rafael, uma jovem esposa e Galileu como uma família feliz. A serva observou seu senhor e viu além das lágrimas, o filete de sangue que saia da boca. O soco não foi pior do que a partida dele.

No limite entre o reino dos anjos e o território livre. 

A casa ficava em um ponto estratégico longe de tudo e todos do jeito que ele gostava; desde que nasceu tinha aquela casa ali. Pelos corredores um anjo moreno parou diante da biblioteca e suspirou, sabia que ali era o porto seguro dele.

Abriu a porta e não foi surpresa ao ver aquele anjo ali. Com a pela mais clara que os anjos comuns, cabelo liso grisalho e olhos cinza claros quase brancos.

- Vai ficar mais branco do que já é Hélio. – Chamou a atenção dele.

Hélio observou o amigo e sorriu em suas mãos estava um exemplar de um livro antigo sobre os reinos. Reparou no anjo que o repreendeu por estar ali. Moreno escuro, olhos cor de mel escuro, cabelo castanho e curto, não parecia sem um anjo comum.

- Virou minha babá? – O outro sorriu. – Pelo que sei essa biblioteca é sua Olímpico.

- Vamos comer. – Virou-se já saindo do cômodo. – E porque estar lendo isso? – Não gostava daquele livro. – Por acaso teremos uma...

- Os ventos mudam. – Cortou o outro.

Olímpico voltou-se ao amigo e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo se encarando. Até que Hélio que colocava o livro na mesa escutou os passos do outro. O moreno ficou frente a frente com o outro, notou-se a pequena diferença de altura.

- Já descobriram de Rafael. – Rompeu o silêncio. – E quando souberem de nós? E dos outros? E quando a guerra vier? Tenho medo, Olímpico.

- Estamos juntos. – Tinha os mesmos medos dele. – Sempre. – Abraçou-o com carinho.

No centro do reino dos anjos.

Em uma sala enorme no palácio um anjo olhava o nada, vários papeis na mesa e servos desempenhavam suas funções. Até que a porta ser aberta brutalmente por Galileu, os guardas viam logo atrás sem entender o que estava havendo.

- Líder... – Tentava controlar as emoções. – Temos que conversar.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram e o líder dos anjos notou o sangue seco no canto dos lábios dele. Suspirou e com um simples gesto pediu que os deixassem a sós. Iguais, tão parecidos fisicamente que poderiam ser confundidos, mas o líder era o mais velho dos dois. Assim que a porta foi fechada ele abraçou Galileu com carinho.

- Porque Gabriel? – Não conseguia conter as lágrimas. - Porque meu filho?

- Eu não sei. – Ou talvez soubesse e não quisesse contar.

- Já não levou ela... – Referiu-se a sua esposa morta depois dá a luz a Rafael. - E quer me levar ele... – Referia a se ao filho que saiu do reino. - O que será de mim?

- Confie no destino...

- Não! – O destino sempre foi cruel com ele o tirando de tudo que ama.

Agüentou o quando pode, mas o irmão caçula de Gabriel deixou o choro lavar sua alma e quem sabe sua indignação. Contudo o mais velho nem sabia como ajudá-lo já que tinha problemas demais tentando controlar o que não conseguia combater. E com os boatos de uma guerra correndo de boca em boca tinha que se manter calmo, mas por dentro se corroía de medo além de se sentir sozinho.

- Estarei com você. – Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar no momento.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face do líder dos anjos. Não era só Galileu que tinha seus problemas sentimentais, ele não notou que seu próprio irmão também precisava de consolo.

- Sempre... Irmão... Estaremos juntos.

Suspirou Gabriel e mirou a pintura da família pendurada no centro da sala. Uma família feliz, a mãe, Gabriel e Galileu ainda pequenos, felizes perto da genitora. Contudo o pai era o único que não estava representado, em nenhuma pintura espalhada pelo palácio não fazia menção ao pai deles.

- Nós três. – Pensou confortando o caçula.

No reino dos demônios.

Andavam em direção ao palácio os três, pelo caminho viam o povo que admirava seu mestre. Sabia que tinha muita responsabilidade com seus súditos, administrar centenas, ou melhor, milhares de demônios não era fácil e ainda tinha os agregados. Porém seus pensamentos era todos direcionados a um único ser ou a uma humana de nome Anne.

- Lenda! – Um ser coberto se aproximou.

Os três pararam perto de uma das áreas de treinamento e perceberam a aproximação daquele cujo nome era lenda. Um ser tão misterioso quando as lendas contadas pelos povos.

- Eu falei que qualquer um poderia trazê-los, meu senhor. Porém pergunto-me o porquê deles regressarem? – A voz era calma e indefinita.

- Ariel precisava retornar,

- Mas e o jovem?

- Leo será seu aprendiz. – Sabia que aquela decisão não seria fácil.

Escutaram alguns ruídos diferentes oriundos daquele ser coberto por um capuz. Não se sabia se era um macho ou uma fêmea, não se via nada nem mesmo as mãos que estava cobertas por uma luva com um símbolo em cada uma.

- Não fique assim lenda. – A voz doce era também sarcástica.

Ao retirar o capuz revelando seu rosto viu-se uma humana, mas segundo os demônios Ariel poderia ter uma aparência humana. E uma cara de anjo, mas era pior do que um demônio. Diziam que ela usava essa forma porque era deformada ou até por ter um corpo tão estranho e assumiu a forma que tem hoje.

- Eu vou treinar um aprendiz? – Tinha que ter certeza do que ouvia. – Sou um general, um da elite e vou ter que treinar um...

- Ele será seu aprendiz porque assim como você, Leo será um da elite assim como vocês. Ariel é incapaz de treiná-lo.

Ariel rosna, a lenda suspira e o mestre observava o mais novo general. Ele retirou o capuz e Ariel sorriu maliciosamente.

- Leo está é lenda. – Voltou-se para a lenda. – Lenda este é Leo.

O jovem olhou aquele ser não sabendo como se portar. Leo é tão negro quando a noite, olhos escuros assim como os cabelos. Poderia ser como a noite ou uma sombra, mas tinha o título de destruição porque por onde passava destruía tudo.

- Esteja em pé antes de o sol nascer, destruição.

- Sim mestre.

- E antes que eu me esqueça. – Alertou o mestre,

- Lá vem. – Ariel não perdia uma.

- Sombra retornara e haja o que houver quero todos interagindo bem com ele. Isso inclui os soldados, servos... Lenda deixe avisado a todos.

- Sim meu senhor. Algo a mais?

- Ariel precisa de exercícios.

Ariel fez a pior expressão facial e o mestre sorriu, após repassar as informações retirou-se enquanto a lenda ajudava o jovem general. E Ariel pensava em uma única coisa ou em um nome Sombra.

No reino dos humanos.

Anne após realizar suas tarefas diárias e ajudar a criança com a erva voltou para sua casa que dividia com uma amiga. Um lugar simples com tudo do mais prático e necessário. Parou em frente ao espelho e mirou o pescoço, retirou de dentro da roupa um colar.

Admirou-o por um bom tempo, no colar havia um símbolo que representada os dois reinos. O símbolo se dividia em duas metades, uma metade de uma asa e a outra metade uma garra que juntas formavam uma única imagem. Os símbolos eram respectivamente do reino dos anjos e dos demônios.

A humana depois do abraço e do salvamento deu a "Juan" o seu colar a ele já o demônio deu lhe o seu colar. Uma troca demonstrando que era amigos e Anne podia contar com a ajudar dos demônios. Ouviu-o contar que o colar era a única lembra que tinha do genitor, o mestre lhe falou que jamais o conheceu e antes dele ir embora deu a mãe de "Juan" aquela lembrança.

Ela também confidenciou o que seus pais ajudaram o rei e a rainha dos elfos há muitos anos. E como gratidão os soberanos presenteou a única filha do casal um colar com o símbolo dos elfos. Uma folha verde que representaria a eterna gratidão com todas as gerações deles.

Saiu de seu devaneio ao escutar o som da porta da casa sendo aberta. Tratou de esconder o objeto no seu pescoço por dentro da roupa e foi ver a amiga que voltava do centro.

Em algum lugar do território livre. 

Rafael andava um pouco triste, pensava se caso ficasse os outros anjos soubesse do seu segredo, iam matá-lo e talvez até seu pai fosse preso. Suspirou e colocou a mão no peito, sua mãe morreu ao trazê-lo ao mundo, mal se lembrava dela, mas talvez ela se estivesse viva o compreendesse.

Havia um mito que bebês anjos que não tivessem mãe seriam impuros. Puro ou impuro não importava para eles. O que ele faz não era bem visto pelos puros.

- Droga! – Pensou em dois seres.

Acaso soubessem deles e dos outros como ele... Tinha que confiar nos instintos e se seu pai fez aquele escândalo ontem à noite. Hoje pela manhã os guardas não invadiram a casa para prendê-lo então o segredo estava seguro. Mas até quando?

No reino dos anjos.

O líder lia os relatórios no escritório e havia o nome de Rafael em meio às montanhas de papel. Fez bem dar a chance de ele sumir senão o conselho não o perdoaria. Ainda questionou o sobrinho sobre os outros como ele, mas nada.

- Fiel a causa. – Suspirou. – Tempestade chega e com elas mudanças.

Voltou-se a pilha de relatórios que provavelmente tinha relatos de anjos iguais a Rafael. Entre os nomes tinha seres de cargo de confiança apesar de ser apenas suspeita se fosse verdade acaso o conselho descobrisse. Recordou que assim que o irmão saiu daquela sala o conselho soube da fuga do filho de Galileu.

- Não posso proteger todos.

Num ato de desespero pegou alguns relatórios, colocou na gaveta e a selou com seus poderes. A outra restante guardou nem um dos armários e fez o mesmo processo.

- Que os deuses nos protejam.

Jogou-se na primeira cadeira que viu e observou a janela, o céu límpido e a tranqüilidade aparente. Inspirou, expirou e começou a orar para que algum deus benevolente achasse que seu ato maluco fosse o certo. Recordou-se de um deus que sempre o ajudava e depositou nele sua vida além dos outros, destino nunca falhou e agora dependia dele.

Em algum lugar no reino dos anjos. 

A caminhada era longa; Olímpico estava achando estranho o amigo, sabia que havia logo de errado com ele. Pensou que talvez os treinamentos estivessem sendo puxado ou os anjinhos a qual cuidava estava o deixando cansado.

- Você nunca ficou tão quieto como hoje. – Interrompeu os pensamentos do moreno.

- Pensando.

- Em que? Ou em quem? – Hélio notou que o moreno ao refleti esquecia o mundo. – Pode me dizer ou é segredo? – A última palavras fez o moreno parar.

- No que seria o certo.

- Vai me contar?

- Futuro.

- Em vez de pensar vai logo dar a sua aula que eu já vou...

- Caso ocorra algo por menor que seja você me chama. – Advertiu-o.

Hélio o analisou, a preocupação do amigo era novidade, contudo concordou e seguiu seu caminho. Acenou como sempre fazia e logo Hélio foi rodeado de anjos. Olímpico viu os pequenos rodearem-no e entraram na casa.

O moreno ainda fitava onde estava o amigo e suspirou o motivo de sua angustia era óbvio. Ser Rafael saiu do reino o que ele poderia esperar? Logo o conselho e o líder cairiam em cima dos anjos como Rafael. Voltou á caminhada o dia seria longo.

Em algum lugar do reino dos demônios.

Ariel retirou a capa que usava nas viagens e admirou-se no espelho disponível em seu quarto. Morena clara, olhos azuis, longos cabelo loiros caindo pelas costas e um corpo perfeito até demais.

- Se eu me lembrasse.

Infelizmente nada vinha a sua mente nem a forma humanóide ajudava e os poderes demoníacos não davam dicas. Desde que foi encontrada desacordada na última luta não se recordava de nada. A forma que utilizava era para concentrar seus poderes, temia saber como é sua verdadeira forma.

- Sombra.

Só o nome a deixou feliz. Anos que não o via, dormiam juntos e se amavam. Com ele eram momentos especiais e únicos, mas as mudanças e os problemas. Sim, o problema com o passado além das dificuldades com o futuro os fez se separar. Esperara o reencontrar novamente.

- Pelo menos a lenda terá atividades.

Em outro ponto no mesmo reino.

Lenda mostrava o novo quarto ao jovem general, o fitava discretamente e assim que terminou seguiu o caminho da saída. Contudo escutou a voz dele e o fitou.

- Agradeço por me ajudar...

- Eu não estou lhe ajudando. – O cortou. – Só estou sendo... Como diria Ariel cortês. – Dirigiu-se a porta, mas antes se voltou para ele. – E pelos deuses não se atrase, odeio acorda cedo e esperar.

Leo não argumentou porque a viu sair como um raio do quarto. Não tinha jeito, retirou a capa e analisou sua nova morada.

- Eu mereço.

O mais novo general foi alertado sobre sua nova vida. Não seria fácil chegar onde estava e pelo visto o único obstáculo era a lenda. Muitos generais não completavam os treinamentos da elite e poucos faziam parte do círculo por inúmeros fatores. Ariel, lenda e entre outros pertenciam à elite que tinha como missão proteger o bem mais precioso do reino.

O mestre dos demônios é o centro de tudo, aquele que esquece o nome, que cuida da ordem que tem vários deveres com o povo. E a elite cuida de sua integridade física, mental e social. Além da segurança privada dele.

Leo estacou seus pensamentos quando percebe que não estava sozinho naquele dito quarto. Um servo particular esperava pelas instruções já que tinha deveres a serem cumpridos e não podia estar ali o tempo todo. Enquanto transmitia seus gostos e desejos, uma parte de sua mente o lembrava de tomar cuidado com a lenda.

Na área de treinamento do reino dos anjos.

O chefe do exército dos anjos estava diferente do normal, calado e com um olhar perdido enquanto os anjos treinavam. Galileu refletia sobre as palavras do líder que segundo ele se Rafael não fugisse ou seria torturado até a morte para revelar os outros ou seria preso e julgado a morte.

Sim Gabriel tinha razão caso a fuga do seu filho não se concretizasse até ele poderia ser punido por protegê-lo. Não iriam observar seu único filho sendo levado, torturado e...

Se os anjos não podiam matar seus semelhantes... Contudo seria considerado um impuro e a morte cairia como um meio de livrá-lo dos pecados por ser impuro.

- Deuses! – Murmurou baixinho e percebeu a aproximação de Olímpico.

Uma linha de pensamento se formou ao ver o moreno porque seu filho sempre andava com aquele anjo. Ou melhor, o que os dois faziam por dias fora do reino com Hélio? E até hoje nunca entendeu a ligação de Hélio e Olímpico. Ainda tinha a liberdade que os dois possuíam em relação a algumas leis dos anjos. Mistérios que não compreendia.

Em algum lugar do território livre. 

Rafael avistou bem na sua frente o reino ao qual moraria, daquela colina a imponência e os moradores do local eram vistos. Tudo na mais absoluta tranqüilidade e paz.

- E voltamos ao início.

Ajeito a capa e levantou o capuz encobrindo seu rosto. Queria pelo mesmo passar despercebido entre eles. Contudo anos depois sua volta já estivesse planeja pelo soberano do local, as notícias corriam mais rápidas que o vento.

Sabia que seria bem recebido pelo dono do lugar e pelos habitantes nativos. Agora não era temporário, mas permanente. Ali se sentia em casa mesmo sabendo que seu pai era o único laço de sangue que possui em outra terra. Seguiu a trilha que conseguia tão bem para seu antigo ou seria seu novo lar.

No reino dos demônios.

O mestre adentrou em seus aposentos, os servos faziam seus serviços e nem os percebeu, pois seus pensamentos estavam na humana. Tocou o colar por debaixo da roupa, rumou à varanda onde tinha uma visão privilegiada do seu reino, mas hoje resolveu admirar o céu.

Enquanto os servos preparavam seu banho, o mestre revia as cenas do ocorrido com a humana e o que o levou a tal ato. Contudo foi interrompido ao ser deixado sozinho, caminhou ao banheiro e no percurso retirou suas vestes. Analisou a água e adentrou na enorme banheira, o colar constatava com seu corpo e nunca o tiraria.

O silêncio do local o fez raciocinar em relação às duvidas que o atormentava depois do incidente. Havia salvado-a, matou um mestiço que não o ameaçou, trocou sua jóia de família com um humano e...

- Será que? – Perguntou-se. – Não. Impossível eu estou amando uma simples humana.

Duvidas, questionamentos e uma humana estavam pondo sua mente em confusão. Humanos os odiavam por causa da sua aparência. O que havia demais? Talvez as garras, a cauda ou os caninos... Não. Nunca foi sua aparência, mas sim o desejo de matar. Das várias histórias sobre a vida dos demônios que não tinha compaixão e nem um coração, no lugar era uma pedra. Ou do outros atributos como o do sangue fluindo do adversário.

- Mas... Preciso revê-la... Hum... Ainda temos dois generais fora do reino... Um passeio não seria uma má idéia...

Todavia precisava organizar e resolver os problemas internos. E quem sabe em duas ou três semanas estaria na estrada, aproveitaria para rever a jovem humana que o enfeitiçou.

Em outro cômodo.

Lenda entrou no seu quarto e seus servos observaram-na passar por eles que mal se mexeram. Quando escutaram um forte estrondo da porta do cômodo particular sendo fechado se olharam. No local era uma zona restrita onde lenda retirava suas roupas e se sentia a vontade. Poucos sabiam que forma se escondia por baixo do capuz, capa e luvas.

- Ora!

Despiu-se e a única visão que se tinha da lenda era os longos cabelos, protegida seguia a segunda dependência onde ia tomar um banho. Seus pensamentos a atraía pelo jovem general, não pela beleza exótica e nem pela simpática. Mas pelo poder, a energia emanada dele e mais alguma coisa que não descobriu.

- Ele esconde algo e vou descobrir.

Mergulhou na banheira se banhando com um plano sendo arquitetado. Porém algo lhe dizia que seria um longo período com seu aprendiz.

No reino dos anjos.

Hélio amava os anjinhos filhos dos aldeões, soldados, servos e afins do reino. Sua segunda paixão era cuidar deles, dava muita atenção, amor e carinho. Não desejava preocupar Olímpico. Já seu corpo dava sinais de cansaço um fator fora do normal, cinco horas não era nada, mas hoje não se sentia bem.

Respirou fundo, sentiu uma pontada, a vista começou a escurecer e veio a desfalecer assuntado aos assistentes. Três anjos ainda tentaram socorrer quando uma pequena confusão se instaurou.

No mesmo reino em outro ponto.

Olímpico repassava os últimos ensinamentos daquele dia, a parte teória era monótona e chata até mesmo para ele que explicava. Amanhã passariam para a parte prática que exigia atenção e disposição.

Galileu o observava de perto, atento as palavras e os aprendizes. Notou que Olímpico fez uma expressão de dor, e realmente o moreno sentiu um aperto no coração. Voltou-se a uma movimentação de anjos, um dos assistentes de Hélio corria para a enfermaria. Os dois anjos perceberam que houve algo grave.

- Dispensados. – Foi o que veio a mente do moreno.

Mal esperou os aprendizes saírem, interceptou o anjo que ia a enfermaria e ficou chocado com o que ouvia. O chefe do exército notou a súbita mudança na expressão facial dele e o seguiu até onde Hélio estava naquele momento.

-----------

Ao chegara ao local Olímpico estava ajoelhado diante de um palito Hélio. Galileu observou o jeito carinho que o moreno tocava a testa dele o pegou nos seus braços. Iam seguindo o caminho de casa quando Galileu estranhou tal comportamento.

- Não acha melhor levá-lo ao médico...

- Eu cuido dele.

- Mas...

- Eu sei o que é melhor para Hélio.

- Tem medo?

Olímpico o analisou e depois se voltou para o amigo que mal se mexia nos seus braços. Galileu aproveitou a distração e se aproximou tocando lhe o ombro. Mas o outro se afastou com uma brutalidade que assustou a todos que presenciava a cena.

- Vão pensar que vocês eram iguais ao meu filho. E tem medo que eles machuquem seu melhor amigo por andar com...

- Claro que não.

- Então me explique o porquê do seu medo...

- Nem todos os anjos estão preparados para o que virá Galileu. E pelos deuses deixe-me cuidar de Hélio.

O chefe do exército o deixou em paz naquele momento, viu a silhueta do moreno sumir aos poucos na estrada. Observou os anjinhos e os assistentes de Hélio, algo estava errado. O que tanto escondia o seu filho? O que os anjos não podiam saber deles mesmo? Só novas perguntas sem respostas.

----------

Hélio abriu os olhos e viu a janela aberta, as velas acessar e a escuridão do lado de fora lhe deu uma noção de que tinha dormindo ou desmaiado por horas. Tentou se levantar, mas viu Olímpico ajoelhado aparentemente dormindo. Sorriu ao se lembrar que é amado pelo amigo e podia contar com o carinho além da proteção do moreno. Claro que Hélio sentia o mesmo sentimento para com ele. Tomou um susto ao sentir sua mão sendo apertada com confiança.

- Estou bem.

Analisaram-se por um bom tempo até que Hélio deu um espaço na cama. Olímpico se levantou e chiou pela posição desagradável que permaneceu por horas. O moreno sentou-se na cama e o outro se acomodo perto dele, com a cabeça no colo do amigo.

- Somos amigos há anos. – Hélio mirou a janela. – E não precisa me esconder mais nada, soube que você pedia algo a Rafael.

A surpresa foi tão grande que se sentou na cama tentando não o olhar.

- Pelos deuses! Você estar com algum problema? – Suspirou o moreno. – Abra-se comigo, somos...

- Eu... – O cortou e respirou fundo. – Olímpico, eu estou...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:**Até que fim terminei de escrever. Os primeiros capítulos são chatos até eu sei disso. Passei quase duas semanas digitando e deu um problema no meu braço. Vou tentar manerar na digitação. Os nomes podem ser estranhos, mas tenho motivos para cada um deles. E talvez eu não precisasse pedir, mas caso alguém goste pode enviar uma review não cai os dedos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aviso**: Terá cenas diversas como muita confusão. O enredo não é especifico, mas terá de tudo um pouco. Colocarei um aviso quando tiver cenas mais quentes, mas resumindo não são tão fortes. Vale à pena porque não tem nada de mais. Se caso tiver algo a mais irei avisar. Para quem curte Yaoi ou não leia.

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens aqui citados são meus, aqueles que usarem seus nomes ou características sem minha autorização ficarei super chateada. Caso queiram usá-los é só pedir o mundo não ira acabar com esse simples gesto. Ou vai?

**Aviso 3** : Não foi revisado nenhum capítulo e peço desculpas pelos erros nos outros capítulos. Como falei irei avisar caso ocorra um cena mais diferentes por assim dizer. Nessa haverá demonstração de afeto, mas nada que seja desagradável.

**Capítulo dois**

No reino dos elfos.

As atenções estavam voltadas para um único ser ali. Em meio aos elfos, um demônio se destacava por ser alto, moreno claro, olhos castanhos e da mesma cor é seu cabelo, além de curto e levemente arrepiado.

Andava como os locais, mas apesar de correr sangue élfico nas suas veias, é puro demônio, mas era como se fosse um genuíno elfo. Foi interceptado por um elfo de olhos castanhos, pele clara e longos cabelo cinza. Teoricamente um elfo possuía algumas características comuns: orelhas pontiagudas, pele clara, olhos claros de qualquer cor menos azul ou verde e longos cabelos da cor cinza ou prata.

- Alto lá. Ivan.

- Como? – Fitou o elfo. – Você está se dirigindo a mim. – Um fato raro era aquele elfo falar com ele. – O que foi agora, Felício?

- Não é porque enganou a filha do rei e da rainha que pode passear como se tivesse no seu reino.

- Para sua informação aqui também é meu lar. Estou casado com a princesa desse reino. E não tenho culpa que você não vê o amor bem na sua cara.

- Ora seu...

Não completou a frase porque um segundo elfo apareceu nos corredores impedindo assim o pior. Os cabelos pratas, curto, arrepiado e o olhos da mesma cor dava um charme ao ser que analisou os dois.

- E o besta não vê.

- Respeito o príncipe, Ivan. – Voltou-se para o elfo. – Bernardo.

O príncipe corou rapidamente sabia do que o demônio falava e não era novidade para ninguém além do teimoso a sua frente. Ivan não gostava de fazer aquilo, mas sentiu os cheiros naquela sala e constatou o óbvio...

- Bela se perguntava por onde seu marido andava. – Saiu do devaneio e o observou.

- Recebi um pergaminho. – Mostrou. – E pelo que está escrito aqui talvez meus pesadelos se tornem realidade.

- É bom mesmo que...

Novamente ficou mudo Felício só por ver o ser mais belo descendo a escada. O demônio nem precisou se virar sabia quem era somente pelo cheiro.

- Bela. –Sussurrou o nome como se fosse doce.

Os dois elfos notaram que o demônio ficou dócil por assim dizer. Bela uma ninfa um caso raro de cruzamento entre elfos. Os longos cabelos cacheados no tom rosa escuro, os olhos verdes vivos, com os lábios mais carnudos que alguém já viu e o corpo esculpido com cuidado pelos deuses.

- E seus sonhos meu marido? – A voz era como melodias cantadas por seres divinos.

- Realizei dois deles.

- Quais seriam se posso saber.

- Claro que pode Bernardo. Um se casa com o ser mais belo do mundo.

- E o outro? – A ninfa se aproximou.

- Saber que você está grávida minha esposa.

---------------

Em um dos corredores do palácio o rei na companhia da rainha seguia para a sala do trono. Ele estava bastante revoltado por saber que sua filha se casará com um demônio apesar de fazer dois anos. Odiava Ivan por tudo e torcia para que uma guerra o levasse para o mundo dos mortos. Contudo a rainha tinha apego pelo demônio e sabendo que Ivan possuía sangue élfico achava natural e normal eles se casarem.

Na descendência do demônio tinha um elfo, mas predominou sua aparência de agora. Havia também com os anos que os descendentes transmitiam alguns dons. Ivan possuía um dom raro que nunca se manifestaria nas duas espécies e o rei sabia disso.

- Preocupado com o que meu rei?

- Com quem.

- Ivan? - Era óbvio demais.

- Aquele demônio...

- Marido!

- Falo a verdade. Rezo para que... - Calou-se ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo demônio.

--------------

Os dois elfos estavam em choque não mais que a ninfa e os soberanos que dobraram no corredor onde o fato se desenrolava. As expressões começaram a se formar. Primeiro Felício que não tinha como não demonstrar raiva, Bernardo permanecia de boca aberta, a rainha sorria, o rei por mais que a boca estivesse aberta não conseguia pronunciar um som.

Bela tremia os lábios tentando absorver o choque inicial de uma cria estar a caminho, Ivan sentiu algo peculiar vindo da amada. No momento da aproximação o característico cheiro de rosas se intensificou e assim descobriu.

- Eu...

Bela se assustou ao notar a mudança na coloração dos olhos do marido, ficaram opacos. Caiu de joelhos, tremia e suava o demônio todos presenciaram pela primeira vez o dom de Ivan.

As visões de o futuro ter um título tão diferente quando seu dom. Pesadelo era seu título por manipular bem os sonhos e pesadelos dos seres.

- Ivan! – Uma zelosa esposa não sabia o que fazer.

Pegou o rosto dele entre suas mãos delicadas e analisando, percebeu o lábio inferior sangrando pela força que ele fazia. Ivan prendeu as garras no piso e tentava a todo custo não gritar, a esposa o olhou temendo algo de pior. As visões podiam vir com emanação de energia e nesse caso ele não teria controle de suas ações.

- Ivan... Controle-se... Por mim... – Transmitia calma ao marido.

Bernardo não esperou pelo desfecho e os separou antes que o desastre fosse maior que a dor de Ivan. Pegou-o e não sentiu nenhuma resistência por parte dele, pulou pela primeira janela que viu caindo em um pátio.

------

Todos se voltaram para onde os dois estavam. Mal teve tempo de questionar a ação maluca do príncipe quando uma onda de energia lançou Bernardo longe. Um poderoso urro escapou dos lábios do demônio que após passar a visão desfaleceu.

Repentino como começou acabou. Bela não seguiu o caminho dos pais e de Felício pulou pelo menos lugar de onde seu irmão. Bernardo estava de pé um pouco sujo e arranhado pelo choque da energia.

- Ivan!

- Dessa vez a visão foi forte.

- Acho que foi mano.

O príncipe percebeu os pais chegando com Felício e todos estavam preocupados com relação à visão do demônio. São preocupantes o que ele via do futuro e não sabiam o que era.

- Se ele não se controlasse. – Felício falou mais para si do que para os outros.

- Pelos deuses!

O rei aponta para o símbolo desenhado no chão pela onda de energia. A espada e o escuro eram sinais de mau presságio. Ou também o símbolo da guerra para os seres mais antigos.

Longe dos reinos conhecidos.

Vários seres se reuniram em uma construção antiga. Mestiços, puro, impuro e entre outra classificação discutindo um só assunto.

- Rafael já saiu do reino. – Um anjo falou.

- Mas e os outros? – Uma elfa perguntou.

- O conselho os tirará... – O demônio queria resolver logo o problema.

- E quando atacamos? Quero ver sangue e não ficar conversando... – Um mestiço querendo ação.

- Acalme-se. – Uma anja mais experiente.

- Queremos o que afinal?

Um anjo diferente adentrou no local todos se direcionaram a ele por suas características incomuns. Um anjo totalmente negro como o mal ou a noite mais escura sem lua no céu.

- Primeiro aniquilaremos os anjos. Depois os elfos e em seguida os demônios...

- E porque primeiro os anjos? – Questionou um dos presentes.

- Uma sociedade perfeita que deve ser destruída. – Retomou a palavra o anjo negro. – Eles serão os primeiros, os elfos pelos seus argumentos de igualdade que nunca põe em prática. Por último os demônios que se acharem superiores aos outros seres. – Suspirou e posicionou-se no centro. – E quem nunca foi exilado ou banido por ser diferente? Eles nos expulsaram e excluíram da sociedade perfeita deles. Nós juntamos para nos fortalecer e destruir aqueles imperfeitos. E com isso criamos um mudo diversificados onde poderemos vagar livre sem regras ou desigualdade.

Assim que terminou de proferir aquelas palavras ouviu-os gritar liberdade. O anjo negro sorriu seus objetivos iam além do que comunicou ser banido por ser diferente era nada.

Porém viver isolado por ser único era absurdo ter que conviver com seres indigno da presença dele. Dominaria o mundo, mataria os seres que o colocou ali, mas antes os fazia sofre e muito.

Selado, sem energia, vivendo com um humano só por ser poderoso. A vingança só estava começando, olhou ao longe os peões que seriam descartados em breve. Sua aliança era maior com seres sanguinários e poderosos que assim como ele estavam na mesma situação.

No reino dos elfos.

Ivan abriu os olhos e viu sua esposa suspira aliviada. Bela estava deitada sobre seu corpo a escutar seu coração. O demônio a fitou naqueles olhos verdes e suspirou também. Com uma rapidez inverteu as posições vendo os longos cabelos se espalharem pela cama do casal. Desceu seu corpo e mirou o ventre onde se formava a cria deles, beijou com ternura.

- Como será?

- Desde que tenha sua beleza por mim pode ser macho ou fêmea. - Subiu seu corpo a encarando. – E que venha com saúde serei o ser mais feliz, minha bela ninfa.

- Irá partir? – Uma sombra de tristeza foi percebida por ele.

- Não... Ainda não. Primeiro temos que chamar uns aliados em seguida planejar.

Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente a ninfa sentindo na seqüência o peso da cabeça do marido no seu colo a fez olhá-lo. Ivan sentiu as mãos delicadas da esposa massageando seus cabelos, sorriu com a demonstração de afeto e rezou para que tudo saísse certo. O futuro poderia ser mudado.

--------------

O rei estava calado desde visão do demônio. Era do conhecimento de todos que nunca o ser possuído do dom poderia contar o que viu. Já que o futuro poderia piora mesmo sendo modificado.

A rainha o analisava e pensou na filha, felicidade com triste não combinava, ter uma neta ou um neto merecia uma comemoração, mas o sinal da guerra era sinônimo de morte. E ninguém merecia nascer ou viver na sombra da incerteza e da destruição.

- Fiz algo errado?

- Como? – Retirada dos seus pensamentos o olhou.

- Sou um péssimo soberano ou marido?

- Claro que não. Você é o melhor ser que conheço. – O questionamento dele deixou a preocupada. – O melhor pai, marido, rei e será um bom avô. Nós não podemos ir contra o destino. Só modificamos algumas coisas pequenas que adiam o inevitável.

Ele a abraçou no meio do corredor sentia-se bem com as palavras e o apoio dela.

- Casei-me com uma saiba elfa.

- Eu me casei com um bom elfo.

Não negou nem afirmou só agradeceu mentalmente aos deuses por lhe dar uma esposa, rainha e elfa com ela. Sua luz em meio às trevas que estavam por chegar.

------------

O príncipe adentrou no seu quarto, retirando sua roupa de cima. A sujeira, os cortes e outras marcas, tudo que possuíam o deixou pensativo. Primeiro que precisava de um banho, segundo tinha que fazer curativos e terceiro para de salvar os outros.

Felício notou a porta entre aberta, a curiosidade o fez olhar o dono do local. Viu-o por completo, os vários hematomas por causa das batalhas e ficou ressentido por se lembra dos cabelos dele. Eram longos, mas cortou por causa... Felício se repreendeu pelo pensamento, ciúme daquele ser. Todos são iguais ali, ambos comandavam um exército, mas o que o afligia era...

- Oi!

Percebeu o príncipe que o convidou para entrar, não negou o pedido, entrou e se sentou no local indicado pelo amigo. Enquanto estava acomodado Bernardo permaneceu em pé.

- Eu...

- Como amigo vou lhe dar um conselho. – Cortou-o. – Pare de confrontar Ivan, somos uma família e nada mudara o fato que ela o ama. Assim com a minha irmã ama seu marido.

- Ele é um demônio.

- Aquela enorme marca no pescoço dela é um sinal de que se amam. E a união deles estará solidificada com a cria que vira ao mundo. Compreenda não há mais volta.

- Você não compreende... Eu nunca vou desistir.

- Compreendo e se eu fosse você faria feito eu.

- Feito você? Por acaso desistiu do seu amor? – Levantou-se. – Você nunca desiste.

Analisou-o de perto, tão perto que ambos pareciam que entraram nua guerra de olhar. Aquele que desistisse seria o perdedor.

------------------

Um elfo alto, pele clara como a neve, olhos castanhos claros e longos cabelos brancos que estava trançados com alguns fios soltos sobre a face caminhava pelos corredores do palácio. Voltava de uma missão e parou em uma porta testemunhando aquela cena.

----------

Felício estranho o súbito sorriso ser formando na face do príncipe. Contudo notou uma energia vinda de trás dele, mas precisamente perto da porta e ao escutar aquele nome o sangue ferveu.

- Túlio!

Viu o príncipe se aproximar do elfo, tão belo e tão... Não queria concorda, mas odiava o mais do que Ivan. Ficou corado ao ver os dois se beijando com uma paixão fora do comum. A falta de ar os fez se separar, porém continuaram abraçados.

- Be. Sentiu minha falta?

- Hum... Hum...

- Considerarei isso como um sim.

O príncipe sorriu e Felício tossiu para ser notado pelos dois. Agora era Túlio que o observava de relance e reparou em Bernardo.

- Be. Vou ver Ivan e mais tarde mataremos a falta um do outro. – Beijou de leve os lábios do amado. – E coloque mais roupa não quero Felício desejando o que não lhe pertence.

Bernardo nada falou só sentiu o carinho dele que saiu fuzilando Felício. O príncipe não notou a raiva de Felício ou o sorriso sarcástico de Túlio. Bernardo voltou-se para Felício que ainda esperava terminar a conversa.

- Tantos elfos e logo ele.

- Ora! Queria quem? Você por acaso?

Engoliu seco e olhou o príncipe sabia que se não fosse pela aparição repentina do amante de Bernardo poderia... Ter-lo beijado? Sim poderia saber o sabor daquela boca ou até mais, balançou a cabeça tentando retirar aquela idéia.

Antes que pudesse responder o viu saindo furioso pelo seu silêncio. Agora arrumou problemas, primeiro por causa de Ivan, depois por levar sermão do seu amigo Bernardo e por último estava com ciúmes dos dois.

-------------

Túlio sabia que Felício amava Bernardo e não Bela, porém o ódio o cegou e não só faz mal a ele mesmo como a Bernardo. Sabia que o amante amava o tapado do Felício... Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver Ivan saindo do quarto.

- Senhor.

- Chegou na hora.

- Soube do símbolo.

- Sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde iríamos guerrear.

- Vai chamar reforço?

- Comunique aos soldados que devemos ficar em alerta e chamei os outros que estão fora do reino.

- Sim senhor. Mais alguma coisa?

- Bernardo sentiu sua falta.

- Isso senhor revolveremos mais tarde.

O demônio notou o sorriso doce de quem ama e faria tudo pelo amante. Túlio fez uma reverência e seguia para dar as instruções aos soldados.

Em terras distantes.

Nua casa simples no meio da floresta distante dos reinos ouvia-se um grito de horror. Uma bela anja corria até o quarto de onde um anjo atordoado acordava depois de um pesadelo.

- Ângelo?

Olhou-a e focalizou a anja cabelo loiro, pela clara e olhos azuis claro, respirou fundo. Lembrou-se de onde se encontrava viu a anja se sentar na cama.

- Estou bem Lara.

A anja respirou aliviada e reparou no belo anjo se acomodando na cama. Pele branca como a neve, olhos cinza claro e longos cabelos prata.

- Pesadelo?

- Não um aviso.

- Como? – Estranhou o que o anjo falou.

- Ivan me avisou de problemas. Temos que voltar. – Analisou-a. – Sei que não deseja voltar, mas a guerra se aproxima.

- Vou procura Laíz.

- Lara! – Preocupou-se com ela por causa do passado. – Eu também não quero voltar, mas é necessário. Os nossos amigos precisam de nossa ajuda.

Viu-a sorriu e beijou a testa da anja, levantou-se da cama sobre o olhar dela. Ângelo caminhou nu até o banheiro já ela saiu do quarto tinha que encontra Laíz.

Andou pelo jardim onde encontrou a anja sua cópia perfeita a não ser pelos olhos que eram azuis iguais ao dele. A anja observa a mais velha.

- Laíz!

- Mãe! O que houve? A senhora só me chama pelo nome quando apronto. – A jovem sorriu docemente que nem ele.

- Vamos volta ao reino.

- Vou ver o local onde você nasceu?

- Sim.

- E papa? Ele ira?

- Claro. Ângelo foi convocando.

No reino dos elfos.

Túlio observava os comandantes acomodados em uma sala de reunião. Bernardo, Felício, Ivan, Bela e Mel estavam acomodados esperando a palavra de Ivan. Mel a única elfa com olhos azuis claros e de uma família normal élfica. Apesar de que os descendentes da família de Mel possuíam olhos azuis claro. Alguns diziam que era por causa da união de impuros e outros diziam que era uma ninfa imperfeita.

- Essa reunião é por causa de um símbolo ou finalmente tomaram vergonha e está vendo a guerra se aproximar.

- Calma Mel. – Túlio tentava acalmar uma determinada elfa.

- Pelo jeito alguém estar preparado. – Ivan achou bom.

- E o que sugere? – Felício queria saber o que aquele demônio ia fazer.

- Ficar de olho.

- E quem seria o nosso inimigo? – Bela mudou de foco aquela conversa senão os dois iam brigar.

- Demônios? - Bernardo não acreditava que iam atacar eles.

- Só vi um par de asas tão negras quando a noite. – Relatou uma parte da visão que não tinha importância.

- Asas negras? - Perguntou Bela.

- Anjos não são claros? - Questionou o óbvio Bernardo.

- A não ser que... – Túlio pensou em um ser.

- Acha que é ele? – Mel não acreditava que aquele ser iria guerrear contra ele.

- Ele quem? – Bernardo não entendeu.

- O intitulado anjo negro. – Falou o rei aos que ocupavam a sala.

Os soberanos adentraram na reunião mesmo sabendo que era do encargo dos comandantes colocarem a ordem e deixar a população em segurança.

- E quem é esse anjo negro? – Questionou um dos presentes.

- Ele apareceu aqui no reino querendo abrigo. – Recordou do evento. – E nós temos proteção, contudo ele queria vingança contra os que os expulsaram.

-E quem o expulsou? – Túlio ficou curioso.

- Os anjos. – Mel sabia que eles tinham problemas com seu próprio povo.

- Depois aos demônios. – O rei soube do próprio que o confidenciou o fato.

- Por qual motivo? – Ivan não sabia nada do reino dos demônios.

- Infelizmente não sabemos, mas os boatos contam que o expulsaram por causa dos seus métodos. – O rei presenciou o fato. - Ele usou energia maléfica para controlar os elfos contra os anjos e demônios.

- Tirou o livre arbítrio de um ser é a pior coisa que se pode fazer além de... – Felício nem sabia o como completa.

- Além de? – Túlio foi curioso o que ele sabia.

- Encovar seres do mal para desequilibrar a harmonia do nosso mundo. – A rainha sabia do necessário. - Ele é tão perigoso quando os rebeldes e ladrões.

O inimigo é poderoso e usava energia maléfica só havia uma alternativa.

- Nunca pensei que ser aliado deles poderia me render frutos. - Todos olham o demônio que sorrir diabolicamente.

- Aliado? Quem você pensa em chamar? – Ivan voltou-se para o rei.

- Ora para combater um ser como ele porque não chama semelhante ou se preferir um pior.

- E tem alguém pior que ele? – Felício se interessou pelo assunto.

- Conheço seres que são tão poderosos quando o anjo negro.

- E quem seria? – Bernardo o olhou.

- Pela sua cara eles dever ser exilados. – Mel conseguia o demônio o suficiente para saber que não era seres de reinos.

- Alguns são.

- Que! – Felício quase se levanta. - Colocar no reino exilado com que propósito.

- Ivan tem certeza que eles são aliados? – A rainha tinha receio. - Acho que a preocupação de Felício e a dos outros é a nossa segurança. E até onde podemos confiar neles.

- Um deles está a caminho, os outros serão remanejados. O que temos a fazer é esperar.

- Esperamos para ver. – Foi a última palavra do rei.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:** Meu povo que acompanha ou não essa história ficou feliz por haver alguém que alertou de algo. Sim por não ter beta e por anda ocupada não vi os erros de português. Mas estou tentando ao máximo contornar esse problema. Além do que a dor ainda me deixa chateada por não seguir mais rápido com o projeto. Caso alguém notou os soberanos do reino dos elfos não tem nomes. Se alguém quiser nomear-lo por mim seria uma enorme satisfação e claro darei os créditos a pessoa. E ainda mais teremos personagens novos que ainda estão sem nomes. Agradeço de coração quem leu mesmo não comentando ficou feliz por pelo menos uma pessoa lê. Obrigada.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Terá cenas diversas como muita confusão. O enredo não é especifico, mas terá de tudo um pouco. Colocarei um aviso quando tiver cenas mais quentes, mas resumindo não são tão fortes. Vale à pena porque não tem nada de mais. Se caso tiver algo a mais irei avisar. Para quem curte Yaoi ou não leia.

**Aviso 2:** Os personagens aqui citados são meus, aqueles que usarem seus nomes ou características sem minha autorização ficarei super chateada. Caso queiram usá-los é só pedir o mundo não ira acabar com esse simples gesto. Ou vai?

**Capítulo três**

No reino dos demônios.

Ariel escutou sons oriundos do quarto de Sombra e entrou sem cerimônia. Pouca iluminação, cortinas fechadas, sim era o jeito de ele estar à vontade e nenhum servo. Sombra adorava sua privacidade.

- Ariel!

Virou para onde ouviu a voz forte e mal o enxergou. Sentiu o beijo bruto e o corpo sendo envolvido, ao se separarem pela falta de ar. Sombra a analisou bem.

- Fique a vontade, minha doce Ariel.

Ela só viu o vulto se instalar em uma das poltronas do local e pegar uma taça de vinho. Ariel se sentou no divã próximo dele e o observou.

- Voltou pela guerra ou pela convocação?

- Por você. – Ela gargalhou. – É serio.

- Conte-me o real motivo de sua volta.

- Infelizmente meu retorno ficará em segredo. Antes que faça essa cara foi o mestre que mandou-me retorna.

- Hum...

- Vem cá.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou da poltrona com graça. Com um movimento rápido a fez se sentar no seu colo.

- Caso deseje selaremos nossa união...

- Mas e a minha memória?

- Se eu sou diferente porque me preocuparia com sua aparência?

- Sei que você não se preocupa com isso. Contudo e depois que eu me lembrar?

- União é para uma vida nesse mundo. E caso deseje terminar você pode me matar.

- Dei-me um tempo.

- Tem todo tempo do mundo.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram com outros olhos azuis. E na escuridão do quarto reinava os ruídos ferozes de amor.

No reino dos anjos.

O líder observava seu irmão dormindo na sua cama, Galileu não conseguiu regressar ao lar depois do ocorrido com Rafael. Gabriel notou o colar do irmão, as asas da liberdade e depois o seu: metade de dos símbolos um dos anjos e outro dos demônios.

- Insônia? – Indagou o caçula.

- Pensando no que virá.

- Acha que o conselho ira começar uma caça aos impuros?

- Quem sabe? Mais tenho tempo.

- Se revertemos o processo... Você acha que ele voltará?

- Se a guerra não o leva.

Galileu analisou o irmão mais velho e notou a tristeza. O líder sofre até hoje por causa do seu posto e das suas escolhas. O caçula não agüenta e se levanta o abraçando, sentindo-o se aninhar. Até quando eles iam agüentar aquela pressão?

---------

Hélio saiu do banho e viu Olímpico olhar o nada sentado em um divã. Aproximou-se e sentou perto dele, notou os olhos brilhantes do moreno.

- Você é um espírito livre, Olímpico. Nunca deveria estar encarcerado nesse reino.

- Está arrependido?

- Eu não e você?

- Com você estou em melhores mãos.

- Talvez sejamos os últimos.

- Ora Hélio, quase ninguém vive tanto quanto nós a não se os deuses.

- Notou.

- O que?

- O silêncio.

- Vem. – Sabia que o amigo era sensitivo às vezes. – Vamos dormir que amanhã terei que visitar alguém.

- Que preguiça!

Ao ver Hélio estirasse os membros superiores, não deu outra o pegou nos braços. Hélio riu e Olímpico beijou a testa dele o levanto ao andar superior. O céu límpido mostrava as estrelas cintilantes, mas os olhos do moreno brilhavam mais.

No reino dos humanos.

Anne observava o colar deitada na cama e pensava como gostaria de rever "Juan". Apesar dos humanos odiarem os demônios por sua aparência, ela não o odiava, mas...

- Pelos deuses!

Colocou a mão na boca e se espanto com a linha de seu pensamento. Apaixonado por um demônio e quando o povo souber, mas e ele. Ele? Sim ele a ama? O sentimento é recíproco?

- Hum...

Contudo o destino gostava de pregar peças nos seres, eles eram meros brinquedos nas mãos dos deuses. E ela era um desses.

- Juan... Será que você me ama... Ou melhor, será que você deseja me ver...

No reino dos demônios. 

O mestre desperta de um sonho estranho. Nele via Anne sempre ao seu lado, contudo o mais esquisito eram as asas vermelhas que sempre estava atrás dela.

Levantou-se, caminhado até a varanda onde se põe a observar o céu. Novamente aquelas asas vermelhas reapareciam, sempre as mesmas imagem invadia seus sonhos e era para protegê-lo. Porém porque elas a protegiam?

- Preciso vê-la.

Voltou-se ao seu reino e sentiu que algo faltava, talvez uma esposa ou a idade o estivesse deixando sentimental demais. Necessariamente não precisava ter alguém definitivo, mas ter um ser na sua cama só para fins... Não tinha que ser mais responsável. Um reino para governar e...

- Até quando essa paz reinará?

------------

O sol nascerá e com ela mais um dia de treinamento. Leo sendo supervisionado pela Lenda já pegava um treinamento pesado.

Ariel e Sombra, ele coberto dos pés a cabeça, viram os dois. Lenda notou o casal mais esquisito do reino. Leo tentava se concentrar em usar sua energia para transpor alguns obstáculos. Destruição sente uma fisgada no coração, contudo não demonstra e continua a fazer o exercício. Lenda repara em Ariel que se aproxima com Sombra.

- Acordou cedo. – Lenda rosnou.

- Bom dia para você também. – Outro rosnado.

- Sombra!

- Diga meu anjo.

- Acho que o rabugento aqui está caidinho pelo novato.

- A velhinha não gosta de criança.

Lenda sabia que os dois provocavam usando tanto termos masculinos como feminino. Escutou as gargalhadas e quando ia lhe dar um sermão não sentiu o aprendiz. Virão blocos cair sobre ele, minutos antes Leo caiu de joelhos e mal se defendeu de tudo que foi ao encontro dele.

Qualquer ser sairia dali sem problemas, mas Sombra não esperou o demônio sair por conta própria. Adentrou na sombra da árvore e sumiu, Ariel e Lenda retiravam o máximo de blocos de cima dele.

- O que houve? – A loira queria uma explicação óbvia.

- Eu não sei, uma hora eu o senti e depois sumiu.

- Estranho...

- Aqui!

Gritou Sombra após sair de uma sombra de uma pedra com Leo inconsciente em seus braços. Elas se aproximaram deles que pelo jeito o caso do demônio era grave.

-Leo! – Sombra o chamou.

Verificou o pulso e a respiração, mas não chegou nem a fazer o de praxe. Lenda se ajoelhou onde Leo foi colocado e fez massagem cardíaca com respiração boca a boca. Ariel incrédula assim como Sombra observavam sem compreender aquele ser.

- Essa é nova.

Leo tossiu e abriu os olhos assustado, viu a cara de Ariel espantada e os dois seres coberto. Respirou com calma e voltou-se a Lenda.

- De novo?

- Idiota! – Gritou.

- Eu...

- Uma semana de repouso. – Todos olharam espantados. – O mestre me mataria se caso eu matasse um aprendiz. – Tinha que se sair rápido daquela situação.

Saiu do local deixando os três generais sem compreender o fato que ocorreu. Leo respirou fundo e passou a língua pela boca.

No reino dos anjos. 

O líder ficou surpreso ao ver Olímpico o esperando na sala de reunião. Gabriel ia falar algo, mas foi ele mais rápido.

- Vou sair por umas horas do reino. – Não precisava olhá-lo para saber a cara de espanto.

- Bom dia Olímpico! – Ele se virou. – E por quê?

- Assuntos pessoais.

- Soube que Hélio não virá dá aula...

- Ele está bem.

Galileu que passava pelo local os viu na sala de reunião. O silêncio e o olhar do moreno para o líder só foi quebrado quando notaram o chefe do exército no recinto.

- Voltou antes de anoitecer.

Os irmãos o viram sair da sala e novamente o caçula se questionava o porquê do seu irmão deixa o moreno tão a vontade. Porque Olímpico tinha certo privilégios que nenhum outro anjo tinha naquele reino. Nem mesmo ele sendo irmão do líder tinha tal livre acesso ao reino.

---------------

Hélio meditava em baixo de uma árvore perto de casa. Não ia ter condições de se distância do seu lar por um bom tempo. Mas valeira a pena certos sacrifícios.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar suavemente, havia algo errado e o vento mudará. De olhos fechados procurava qualquer desequilíbrio próximo. Entretanto não poderia fazer nada.

Um leve sorriso se desenhou na sua face. O destino mudaria o curso dos fatos. Ficaria de olho mesmo não podendo ajudar.

---------------

Vultos observavam os guardas que fazia a patrulha na mediação da fronteira do reino. Os anjos mal virão o que os seres em ação e cerca de vinte seres adentraram no reino.

Porém não esperam ser atacados de que seus interceptores, eram as fêmeas já que era raro elas lutarem. Ou melhor, no reino dos anjos era incomum vê-las em ação.

---------------

Galileu sentiu uma onda de energia oriunda da fronteira. Não pensou duas vezes pegou uma leva de soldados e ao chegar ao local ficou sem ação. Dez mestiços desacordados, alguns guardas no chão, mas vivo e aqueles seres lutando.

E uma delas, mal tinha idade para combater. Galileu desviou de um corpo que voou na sua direção. Os soldados retiraram os guardas da linha de combate e esperavam as ordens do chefe do exército.

Contudo ele observava incrédulo quando o último invasor foi literalmente ao chão. Não acreditava nos seus olhos e nem o que ia fazer.

- O que vocês pretendem?

------------

O líder olhava incrédulo a anja presente na sala. Lara o observou e Gabriel percebeu que ela estava mais linda. Galileu contou lhe que a anja e outros anjos impediram os invasores de prosseguirem com o ataque surpresa.

Lara o viu se aproximar e ficar bastante próximo de si. O líder sentiu seu coração o trair e não só o dele como o dela, mas antes que os dois pudessem falar algo uma voz doce chama a atenção de todos.

- Mãe!

Gabriel sentiu seu coração ser apunhalado, não mais do que a segunda facada. Ao vê-llo e ao ouvi as palavras da jovem anja quase não conseguiu respirar direito.

- Bem que papa falou que aqui era enorme.

- Como?

O líder depois agradeceria ao irmão por questionar a anja. Laíz apertou a mão da mãe enquanto ele, o terceiro anjo, cruzava os braços e encarava os irmãos.

- Líder. – Lara resolveu os apresentar. – Essa é Laíz minha filha e...

- Nossa! – A admiração da jovem interrompeu a mãe. – Papa, ele é o líder? – A jovem voltou-se ao terceiro anjo.

A mãe suspirou e sabia que a filha estava empolgada com as novidades. Já o líder mirou aquele anjo que afirmava com um simples gesto que o anjo na frente deles era mesmo o líder dos anjos. O silêncio se instaurou por pouco tempo até ser quebrado por Gabriel que tentava encaixar as peças.

- Ângelo é o seu pai?

Vendo a jovem afirmar positivamente a sua pergunta. O líder perdeu mais do que imaginava, não conseguiu pensar e seu mundo caiu. Galileu amparou o irmão que quase desmaiou, a presença de Lara e as palavras da jovem anja o deixou desnorteado.

---------------

Gabriel se trancou no quarto. Não conseguiu se contive por muito tempo, se ajoelhou e chorou desesperadamente. Como deixou que a situação chegasse aquele ponto... Ou melhor, como não viu o óbvio.

Sua energia oscilava e suas esperanças esvaiam. Começou a se considerar incapaz de ser um soberano. Porque não conseguia ser feliz como os outros anjos. Não desejou nunca estar ali. O que desejava foi lhe tirado por ele.

-----------------

Galileu tratou logo de invadi o quarto onde os servos alojaram a família de Lara. Encontrou-a mirando a janela e tomou as dores do irmão.

- Você volta assim. Por acaso quer matar ele? – Ela o olhou. – Ou se aliou ao complô...

- Dobre a língua ao se dirigir a Lara.

O chefe do exército virou-se para onde ouviu a voz e ficou vermelho de vergonha. Laíz que estava em outro cômodo parou o que fazia e observou a cena achando graça.

- E você. – Apontou para Ângelo. – Cubra-se.

- Não estou nu. – Apontou para a toalha na cintura. – E a mesma coisa que escondo aqui, você o tem.

- Pelo menos respeite as fêmeas.

- Lara já viu isso e muitas vezes. – Coçou o queixo. – Pelo que me lembro... Gabriel já mostrou a ela também.

- Então... – O rosto estava ficando mais vermelho. – Respeite pelo menos a jovem...

- Relaxa tio. Já vi os anjos nus no lago.

Lara sentou-se na cadeira analisando Galileu. Já ele só tinha um pensamento uma família de tarados que Lara tinha. Laíz começou a ri da cara do chefe do exército que notou algo em Ângelo.

- Então pelo menos cubra isso.

Indicou o sinal das costas de Ângelo. O anjo soltou o cabelo e cobriu o sinal, mas ficou furioso com o irmão de Gabriel.

- O conselho por acaso vai me matar? – Galileu não queria provocar um briga com ele porque o respeitava. – E querida evite usar seus poderes aqui. Infelizmente essa terra tem leis rígidas contra nos.

- Ela também?

- Ângelo ensinou tudo a minha filha. E posso saber o porquê desse escândalo?

- É...

- Soube que Rafael se foi... E recebi o chamando, Galileu. A guerra é inevitável. – Eles se olharam. – Acalme seu irmão a energia dele está oscilando e me incomoda.

- Vai nos ajudar?

- Vim ajudar os amigos.

No reino dos elfos.

Bernardo tentou trocar de posição e notou que não era um sonho. Abriu os olhos e viu Túlio dormindo, o aconchegando nos braços. Pegou uma mecha, brincando e sentindo o cheiro característico dele.

Sorriu ao escuta seu amante pronuncia ainda dormindo seu nome até mesmo nos sonhos povoava a cabeça do elfo. Beijou de leve o amante que sorriu e relaxou os braços. O príncipe sabia se sair das mais diversas situações.

Levantou-se do seu ninho de amor que agora era dele também e parou em frente ao espelho. Nu e cheio de marcas cada um de um batalha que foi vencida justamente. Estirou o corpo e escutou além dos seus ossos a voz sonolenta de um elfo.

- Be... Vem pra cá... Vem Be...

- Folgado!

- Sou perto de você. – Coçou os olhos e analisou o amante. – Mas me diz o que Felício tanto faz de cercando?

- E eu sei.

- Se ele quiser podemos ser um trio.

O príncipe não disse nada, sabia que Túlio o amava a ponto de dividi-lo com Felício. O problema era Felício entender que amava um macho.

Reino dos demônios.

Ariel se pudesse imaginar algo nunca estaria fazendo aquilo. No mercado do centro do reino com Sombra fazendo compras.

- Meu anjo. Estou aqui.

- Como?

- Você viajou de novo para o seu mundinho enquanto seu amorzinho comprar uns mantimentos.

- Ora... Você é o dono de casa e eu sou a esposa que trabalha fora.

Ele não agüentou, gargalhou muito e deu um beijo de leve nela. Pagou ao comerciante e andou pelas ruas com ela o observando além dos civis.

- Rezo aos deuses que nossos filhotes tenham seu senso de humor. Adoraria cuidar de pequenas Arieis.

- Será?

- Dúvida?

- Depois da segunda você vai pedir para eu matar os nossos filhotes. Se eles puxarem o meu lado agressivo.

- Amo tudo em você.

Ariel o observou por um instante e jurava ter visto uma lágrima. Será que ela estava mesmo amolecendo o coração dele. E principalmente a dela

------------

A cena era no mínimo incomum. O mestre estabelecia as ordens diárias no local quando o furacão entra na sua sala. Todos saem deixando apenas o mestre e o individuo. Ele adentra em outro cômodo, vê aquele rosto confuso descoberto e os belos cabelos cor de fogo.

Era o único que tinha o privilegio de vê o rosto daquele ser, além da cara de confuso com ódio. Fitou seu melhor general e esperou o momento que aquele ser estivesse confortável o suficiente para conversar.

- Porque ele?

- Leo é especial.

- Especial?

- Você, Ariel, Sombra e os outros são especiais. Ariel ainda se mantém segura com Sombra. Ele confia no amor que tem por ela. Você tem que unir seu poder com Leo.

- E o outro? E ainda tem Ivan...

- Pesadelo via cuidar do outro...

- Mas e noite e destruição não deveriam se unir? São poderes...

- Os opostos se atraem. Lenda... – Recolocou o capuz – Entenda... Preciso de sua ajuda. Você viveu tempo suficiente para saber disso.

O mestre tinha seus motivos para unir os dois seres. E sabia que Lenda e sentimentos não era uma combinação perfeita. Lenda ainda tinha problemas internos a ser resolvido. Viu-a mexer nos papéis e acho que aquele momento seria o certo.

- Vou me ausentar por uma semana.

- Que!

No reino dos elfos.

Mel estava irritada com Felício por causa do ciúme bobo. Só porque viu o príncipe aos beijos com seu amante no corredor que da acesso aos quarto do comandante com os soldados. Assim que o viu dá meia volta para começa a caminha em círculos pelo salão, não esperou deu um senhor tapa nele que a olhou.

Os soldados observaram a cena esperando o desfecho, contudo a elfa o puxou antes que ele iniciasse um discurso como da última vez. As mesmas palavras que é macho e não gosta de macho, só de fêmeas. Felício só fez abri a boca e sentiu ser deslocado para uma sala onde a voz dela reinou.

- Ou você se resolve com os dois ou eu dou um jeito em você.

Abriu e fechou a boca, mas o som não saia.

- Eu já aturei demais... Ivan pediu para eu deixar o rio seguir seu curso, mas eu não vou. Estou cheia de ver você se remoendo pelo príncipe.

- Eu... – A voz saiu fraca. – Gosto de fêmeas...

A mão da elfa bateu violentamente na mesa que rachou. Ele engoliu seco e a mirou, sabia que o pouco da paciência dela estava indo ao espaço. Mel não tinha paciência com algumas situações e uma delas era justamente a deles três.

- Então vamos ver.

- Ver o que?

Ela o beijou com vontade como fazia com os seres que levou ao ninho. Depois de quase o deixar sem ar parou e o olhou. Nada absolutamente nada podia ser notado. Felício ia falar algo que não foi arrastado pela a elfa. Aquela cena estava virando habito.

Todos se voltaram ao ver a cena que ia se desenrolar ali no meio do refeitório. Mel com uma delicadeza joga Felício em cima de Túlio que o pega. Bernardo não se mexe.  
- Beija Túlio.

------------

Morto de vergonha e querendo abri um buraco no chão, mas olhou os braços fortes de Túlio e ao lado deles o príncipe. Ivan sentiu os sentimentos dos três se misturarem como se fosse um. Bela ia se aproximar, mas seu marido a impediu.

Agora não dependia dos outros e sim deles, mas de um envergonhado comandante. Felício fitou Bernardo e em seqüência Túlio de quem esperava qualquer reação.

- Se você quiser... Eu o beijo. – Felício o fitou surpreso e depois o príncipe. – Claro se você permitir.

Todos se voltaram para o príncipe que liberou o beijo. Os dois trocaram sorriso enquanto miravam Felício.

- O que você me diz Felício?

Comprimiu os lábios, suspirou e abriu a boca para falar algo. Contudo não conseguiu, hoje era mesmo seu dia, um empurrão e duas bocas se encontraram.

-------------

Bernardo voltou-se espantado para a rainha que literalmente os jogos um nos braços do outro. Após o beijo todos virão um envergonhado elfo fugir. O casal entrelaçou os dedos.

- Circulado!

Ivan colocou um pouco de ordem e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Não precisava ser perito para saber o que se passava na cabeça do demônio. Pelo rosnado baixo e levando a elfa para longe dos olhares curiosos, boa coisa não ia vim.

No reino dos humanos.

Anne fazia suas tarefas diárias em um dos templos dedicado aos inúmeros deuses existente. Viu a amiga Lidia entrar quase em fôlego, o cabelo cacheado e castanho da mesma cor dos olhos, um pouco magra e mais alta que Anne.

- Houve algo?

- Os soldados prenderam um ser no reino. – Anne se assustou. – E mataram alguns...

- Por quê?

- E eu sei.

- Que espécie era?

- Sabe que o reino odeia os demônios e pelo jeito era um. – Anne sabia que independente de ser um mestiço ou não, se aparecesse como um demônio era um. - Segundo os boatos dos moradores que virão à matança, o demônio matou algumas pessoas.

- Pelos deuses!

- Porque sentir pena dos demônios? Ou melhor, porque essa pena todos pelos seres?

- São seres vivos, Lidia.

- Que devoram humanos, ou seja, nós e que não tem coração...

- Mas...

- Eles são maus, Anne. Demônios são piores que mestiços... Além do mais porque você acha que os anjos e elfos vivem em guerra com os demônios. Por causa deles...

- Mas tem anjos e elfos maus...

- Só que eles não comem humano.

Anne se calou não por falta de argumento, mas por achar ridícula a linha de pensamento da amiga. Se existem humanos maus que matam seus semelhantes então haveria também seres maus. Porque os humanos odiavam tanto os demônios?

- Juan.

Lidia a olhou e viu a amiga solta um suspiro apaixonado. Soube que Anne foi salva, mas quem é esse misterioso salvador que ninguém conhecia. Ia questiona, porém o alarme soou avisando do perigo.

-------------------

Senão fosse para pega aquele verme nem entraria naquele reino. Mas mata elfas e ninfas além de humanas por prazer era o cúmulo. Viu os soldados humanos o escolta até o rei daquele reino. Explicou que queria só o prisioneiro para puni-lo além de tira informações.

Convenceu rapidamente o rei. Ou seria o medo pela vida da filha que se encontrava perto do ser? A rainha olhava aterrorizada sua filha com idade entre dois ou três anos brincando com a cauda do ser.

Pegou a menina nos braços de deu a mãe que tremia. Ao vê que seu novo amigo ia embora começou a chora incontrolavelmente. Era verdade que as crianças não tinha maldade, seres puros de coração e alma, mas a curiosidade as faziam não ter medo.

Quando estava saindo do reino com o prisioneiro parou ao senti aquele cheiro. O prisioneiro se desvencilhou dos soldados humanos que iam dá-lo só no limite da fronteira.

Rápido como um raio deu um locaute no ser e fitou aquela humana. Viu o brilho que ela escondeu, certificou-se que a humana estava bem e fez uma reverência. Aquela situação ainda iria dá um problema, mas o sorriso sincero e o olhar puro... Ouviu um "obrigada" dos lábios da jovem que sabia o tom certo. Sorriu e se afastou arrastando o prisioneiro.

No reino dos elfos

Mel ia questionar a Ivan, contudo recebeu uma lista de ervas e notou um par de asas entre as árvores, a contra gosto fez o que foi pedido. Voltou rapidamente com tudo que foi solicitado pelo demônio, entretanto antes de partir ouviu a voz de Ivan.

- Na próxima vez que não deixa o curso do rio seguir eu não terei compaixão. Entendeu?

- Claro Senhor. E com licença.

--------

Bela se aproximou do marido após horas de procura, observou um anjo perto dele. Ivan misturava ervas venenosas e dava instruções ao anjo. Ele sorriu ao vê a ninfa que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Minha esposa, Bela.

- Olá!

- Um amigo. – Ele fez um gesto cortez. – Faça um chá com essas ervas, de a ele toda manhã e talvez tenha alguns efeitos colaterais, mas será bom...

- Amor! – Os dois a olham. – As ervas são venenosas e poderão matar o ser...

- Não. O ser que irá tomá-la.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Afinal o ser que vai tomar o chá já o fez antes e sabe do poderes dele. E espero que funcione como o esperado.

--------

Reino dos anjos

No refeitório, os anjos comentavam, não só pela presença de certos anjos, mas por verem o líder entre eles. Helio estava comendo tranquilamente quando Ângelo se aproximou.

- Helio! – Olharam-se. – Hum... Você está diferente...

Pegou o rosto de Helio, aproximou perigosamente quando Ângelo quase caiu. Percebeu que foi puxado por Olímpico que havia retornado a pouco tempo.

- Olímpico!

Os dois não ouviram Helio, pois se digladiavam com o olhar. O moreno já produzia uma bola de energia, Ângelo uma lamina de energia. Entretanto Ângelo parou ao ver o pequeno embrulho preso na cintura do moreno.

- Parabéns! - Sorriu Ângelo.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu o moreno.

- Sei que não voltou por causa dele...

- Voltei pelos amigos, meu caro.

Todos observaram Lara e Laíz comendo em outra mesa. O líder as olhou e de vez enquanto fuzilava Ângelo com os olhos. A gargalhada e o forte abraço de Olímpico assustaram a todos e até o líder que suspeito que o assunto fosse à união de Ângelo com Lara.

---------------

Galileu sabia que o irmão estava no refeitório por um único motivo. Seu antigo amor, Lara sempre foi à representação do seu amor mais puro. Porém vê que ela estava com Ângelo e ainda por cima teve uma filha, logo com aquele anjo deixava o chefe do exército indignado.

- Parece que a nossa família é destinada a sofrer.

Após o comentário Galileu passou perto da mesa de Helio e sentiu a mão de Olímpico. Olhou e ao vê Ângelo ficou vermelho de vergonha. Helio achou estranho.

- Ângelo ficara no lugar de Helio.

- Que? – O chefe do exército se manifestou. – Ficou louco?

- Por quê?

- Ele não pertence ao reino. E você sabe muito bem o porquê da dita fuga dele...

- Porque eu dei amor à futura esposa do seu irmão? Ou porque você é covarde a ponto de mandar seu filho embora?

O mais absoluto silêncio se instaurou no local.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:** Bem essa fic ficara em hiato por tempo indeterminado ou até recebe review. Porque ela demora a ser escrita e tenho inúmeros projetos em andamento. Agradeço aos que leram. Além de dizer que mudei o titulo da fic. De **"Os reinos"** passa a ser **"Em busca do destino".**


	5. AVISO!

Aviso!

Retirei os avisos porque não tem importância agora a mensagem que havia escrito.


End file.
